


Everything's Alright

by redlizard_rambles



Series: Anthology of Thedas [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlizard_rambles/pseuds/redlizard_rambles
Summary: Prompt 5: Two Moments are witnessed between your OC and their LI from either a companion or a npc of sorts. One is an argument, the other one seems to be a reconciliation of the argument. Bonus Difficulty: Do this without any dialogue.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age)
Series: Anthology of Thedas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620829
Kudos: 2





	Everything's Alright

Morrigan sighed and tried to turn deeper into her bedroll. They were at it again. She never heard much of what was said, but the energy made it difficult for her to focus. Regardless of her personal feelings towards Alistair, he was a well trained warrior, and his aura itched her skin when he was in a high emotional state. Livia’s was just as strong, but different. Her aura made Morrigan feel sad and a bit protective of the only person in the world Morrigan trusted. 

They were days deep into the Deep Roads by now and the constant awareness of Darkspawn was making the two Wardens bicker and fight surprisingly often. 

Morrigan initially hoped this might be the end of their little affair; Livia deserved so much more than the Templar Prince, but every morning, or whatever could be called morning down here, everything seemed to be fine again. Until it wasn’t. 

It seemed as if once they stopped walking, the weight became too much and the two could focus their frustrations at each other with sharp comments and mean jabs. Their fights were never loud, and they always moved away from their main little camp, their voices low and pinched. 

Morrigan clicked her tongue loud enough to get their attention and for a moment the arguing stopped. She took this chance to cast one of the few calming spells she knew in hopes of settling everyone down to sleep. Surely she wasn’t the only in camp who felt this way. 

They marched in this fashion for another few days, ending each day with quiet bickering that was replaced with playful joking at the start. Their party was assumed to be another few hours from the Ortan Thaig, when they stopped for a quick water break. Morrigan was ready to leave at this point, fear another bout of bickering would begin. 

The two Wardens moved just a bit of a ways away, still within shouting reach but unable to hear what they were saying. Livia looked almost bashful, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kicking at rocks on the ground. Alistair was his usual dopey self, all fumbling with his hands and averting his gaze. Whatever was said seemed to do the trick, and they returned all sweet and playful, the edge completely gone. 

That night, Morrigan sighed and turned deeper into her bedroll. They had made up alright. 


End file.
